SMITE 2012-07-20 Update 0.1.975.1
'General' *Fire Giant **The fire giant spawn has been delayed to the 10 minute mark in the match. *Continued match making changes. *Added environmental “flair” to the map. (Falling leaves, blowing dust, spiders, etc) *New players are now prompted to watch the tutorial video as soon as they land in the game lobby. *Final fixes to address the potential of invisible gods during matches. *Link added to the main menu to allow sending keys to friends. 'New God' Bakasura, the Great Devourer *Passive – Insatiable Hunger **Bakasura’s attack speed increases by 4% for each enemy that he kills. The buff lasts for 10 seconds and can stack up to 5 times. *Take Down **Bakasura leaps to his ground target location, doing 100/160/220/280/340 (+60% of your physical power) physical damage to all enemies in the area and reducing their damage done by 30% for 3 seconds. Cost – 60/65/70/75/80 mana. Cooldown – 12s. *Eat Minion **Bakasura grabs a minion and devours it, healing himself for 125/175/225/275/325 (+100% of your physical power) and gaining a 15/20/25/30/35% movement speed buff for 6 seconds. Buff wielding minions must be at 33% health to be consumed. Up to 6 minions are stored for Regurgitate. Cost – 75 mana. Cooldown – 15/14/13/12/11s. *Butcher Blades **Bakasura passively gains 10/15/20/25/30 physical power. When activated, he gains an additional 15/30/45/60/75 true damage on each strike for 6 seconds. Cost – 60/65/70/75/80 mana. Cooldown – 14s. *Regurgitate **Bakasura exposes his head, regurgitating all of the minions consumed by his Consume Minion ability at his ground target location that slows enemy players by 15/20/25/30/35%. Bakasura’s basic attacks become cone attacks for 6 seconds. Cost – 80/90/100/110/120 mana. Cooldown – 90s. 'Gods' *Agni **New taunt! **Rain Fire ***Fixed animation issue with firing consecutive meteors. ***Fixed timing difference between holding down the button to fire 3 consecutive meteors versus clicking the button 3 times. ***It now takes Agni .8s to fire a meteor (up from .5s). **Path of Flames ***Damage done per tick has been reduced from 25/35/45/55/65 to 20/30/40/50/60. *Arachne **Arachne no longer gets stuck in place when using Drain Life on enemies that are performing their own movement abilities. *Hades **Soultaker skin ***Slight tweaks to FX on the Soultaker skin. *Hel **Switching stances no longer procs Polynomicon and Circlet of Focus. 'Item Store' *New Item: **Circlet of Focus ***This item gives the owner a chance to reduce the mana cost of the next ability to zero. *Girdle of Might **Reduced the cooldown from 180 to 120 seconds. **Increased the Physical Power buff from 20 to 30. **Increased the Magical Power buff from 20 to 50. *Frostbound Hammer **Basic ranged attacks now slow by 15% while melee attacks still slow by 35%. *Midgardian Mail **The chance to slow enemies movements and attack speeds is now limited to only gods. Really this time. 'Jungle' *Health Regen Camp **Health regeneration buff reduced from 15 to 10 health a second. 'UI' *Several changes in the UI to better support lower resolutions. *Chat changes **New chat window for all whispers. **Added /w, /whisper, /r and /reply to the match chat to allow whispering players outside of matches or in other matches. More functionality to be added in the future. ***Format is /r **One character chat messages are now accepted. **Chat messages sent during map transitions are no longer lost. *HUD **Now shows actual ground speed. Does not change while firing though. **Several changes to in-game notifications and presentation.